villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Thunderclap
If anyone finds anymore pictures or screenshots of this character, please put it on this article in the gallery, thank you.Masonrobledo (talk) 10:15, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Does he really count as a complete monster?, i haven't the film yet, so i don't really know.Masonrobledo (talk) 20:32, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Cant really say, Have not seen the film what does he do?Xmike920 (talk) 20:59, December 2, 2015 (UTC)Xmike920Xmike920 (talk) 20:59, December 2, 2015 (UTC) I really doubt even if complete monsters exist in this kind of films,been a sadist and be willing to hurt children makes you horrible already,but i think people overuse this category. Ok, that makes sense, i don't seem him as one or the one behind the event, he's just a sadist to me, i'm going to watch the film and find out.Masonrobledo (talk) 16:15, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Just saw the movie a few hours ago and i think he is sort of a complete monster, i mean i know there hasn't been alot of screentime with him but you know what he was doing in the movie that made him evil. Thunderclap doesn't come anywhere close to being a Complete Monster. Attempting to kill a child doesn't do him any favors, but he doesn't do enough on-screen to qualify as a Monster. [[User:Dreadnine| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:Dreadnine|no fun. '' ]] 22:21, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah that makes sense.Masonrobledo (talk) 22:22, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Beliefs Yeah, I think he's a Complete Monster, and you certainly don't. I won't do that kind of editing, so let's all keep our beliefs. Doesn't that work out fine? By Misry6. Plural The real plural for Tyrannosaurus rexes is T. rexes, not T-Rexes. Why is this page locked?.Masonrobledo (talk) 17:54, December 10, 2015 (UTC) One guy was describing Thunderclap as a main antagonist (he is a major antagonist) one admin kept correcting the page over and over,and that guy kept changing the description.The page will be locked for now. Oh, ok, i just wanted to add the quote section, maybe remove a few things, that's what i was going to do, but yeah keep it locked for as much as it needs, i don't mind. That's what happens when you ignore the warnings. Now, if it's a relief, the block is only temporary; about a month, maybe two weeks. It'll expire eventually, but until then any requested edits can be brought up to me. [[User:Dreadnine| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:Dreadnine|no fun. '' ]] 19:16, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Alright then, thank you.Masonrobledo (talk) 19:18, December 10, 2015 (UTC) This page is locked because of some main/major antagonist edit war. From what I read it will be unlocked until next year, correct? Frostare (talk) 20:54, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Only a month, now that I check again. [[User:Dreadnine| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:Dreadnine|no fun. '' ]] 21:02, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Main antagonist, in my belief. Here, I have some hints that he is the main villain: #Thunderclap is a sadistic scavenger, and Bubbha is a thief. He will try to kill anyone who tries to stop him, but Thunderclap kills for sport. #Thunderclap has a bigger role. #He had more screentime. However, what truly makes him the main villain, is the fact that he pretended to be a good guy, right from the start. He faked to be part of a rescue team, as actually, Thunderclap is evil, and loves killing little critters. By Misry6. Being sadistic and amoral or not has nothing to do with the role of main or major antagonist.You see,major antagonists are a serious threat tho the protagonist,but they are not the source of all problems in the film.A main antagonist is directly the responsible of all the obstacles the hero have to beat.The main antagonist in The Good Dinosaur would be considered The Nature,Thunderclap is a major threat but not the source of all problems in the film. That is a matter of opinion. Nature can't make a plot. Thunderclap can. And as the Disney wiki says, Thunder was obsessed with the storm's power, which means that he watched the storm trap little creatures, and then he kills them, as the Official Bio says. So this would mean that Thunderclap was using nature to attack and kill little creatures. This was all Thunderclap's plot. So, Nature is the secondary villain, and Thunderclap is the main villain. He was just using nature to kill other creatures and get what he wants. The proof: His motto. Nature doesn't have any feelings or emotion, and while he may not be the source of all the problems, Thunderclap's sure more evil than any other character. By Misry6. Well you have a point Nature isn't really an antagonist but Thunderclap didn't control anything,he was just following the storm,viciously killing the survivors in the process.Arlo just confronted him twice while he faces other problems like Bubha. I couldn't imagine with how cruelty he killed poor helpless folks,i consider him far more evil than the raptors and anyone else in the movie.But i repeat,being evil have NOTHING to do with the role of the character. The principal threat to Arlo was the nature itself (if we can count it as an antagonist).Thunderclap didn't control or create the situation,He is a major threat but not the MAIN threat.i hope you understand itLyvanskarox (talk) 16:50, December 11, 2015 (UTC) There are no main threats in the film. Nature and Thunderclap are two separate threats, but Nature is, well, just mother nature. But Thunderclap is a living being, and can make plans. Nature can't. This alone can make him the main antagonist. By Misry6. Antagonist =/= villain, Misry. Thunderclap is the most prominent villain ''(as a deliberately malevolent, immoral character) but, as Lyvanskarox said, not the main ''antagonist (which is defined as the force - character or otherwise - that drives the main conflict of the plot). "Most evil" does not equate to driving into the plot. I should really put a definition of "antagonist" in the common public eye. [[User:Dreadnine| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:Dreadnine|no fun. '' ]] 17:24, December 11, 2015 (UTC) The difference. There is a difference between NATURE and THUNDERCLAP. Thunderclap can make goals and has emotions, but Nature can't do that. And as I said earlier, Thunderclap is a living being, and is evil and amoral. He is also an antagonist and a villain. Nature isn't. So, Thunderclap is the main antagonist and Nature is the (semi) main, later secondary antagonist. Nature Nature, also called mother nature, is the (semi) main, later secondary antagonist, in The Good Dinosaur. Unlike dinosaurs, nature can't talk, plan ahead, or even think. It was introduced as the main antagonist, but it was quickly revealed to be a misinformation campaign made to hide the film's true main villain later on. Thunderclap Thunderclap, is the hidden main antagonist in the 2015 family-friendly film, The Good Dinosaur. He is an evil Nyctosaurus who is the leader of a flock of different species of pterosaurs. He kills for sport, is deceptive, and very sadistic and evil, and no critters are safe. He is voiced by Steve Zahn. By Misry6. ...Honest to God, I'm done with this bullcrap. I've painted the rules on this stuff crystal clear to everyone who cares to listen, but apparently this wiki has remained oblivious. Misry, if you try putting that down once the page is unlocked, expect a good long ban because you've remained ignorant to warring like this for longer than I care for. [[User:Dreadnine| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:Dreadnine|no fun. '' ]] 04:08, December 12, 2015 (UTC) There's more proof to Thunderclap being the main villain and not Nature, but I'll try not to do edit that on this wiki. I created my own page of Thunderclap on another wiki. That other page is my work, anyway. By Misry6. I've listened, i'm not going to remove it to the main antagonist, but just to major cause now i know why and it makes sense.Masonrobledo (talk) 08:41, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Saying that Thunderclap is a major antagonist and Nature is the main antagonist in The Good Dinosaur is just like saying that the I. rex is a major antagonist and Nature is the main antagonist in Jurassic World. I explained to you, Dreadnine, why Thunderclap is the main antagonist, but you refused to listen. Don't insult me and my work. Or, maybe he should be "the major antagonist (but while still being the main villain)". That makes better sense, don't you think, Dreadnine? By Misry6. Lol when Dreadline insuled you??Lyvanskarox (talk) 16:41, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Since it seems the majority of everyone else who was editing the article has understood the point, I've removed protection from the article to see how well you people can manage it. If you guys can edit the article without ''squabbling all over it, it'll stay unlocked. Fight or violate the rules and it stays locked - permanently. Misry... if you try to start labeling him as the main antagonist, I refer to you by my last point. Thank you. [[User:Dreadnine| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:Dreadnine|''no fun. '' ]] 11:15, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Okay if I put this on the page? However, I can label him as a major antagonist serving as the main villain. And on the Trivia, I can put on: *Depite being a major antagonist, Thunderclap serves as the main villain because he had far bigger plans than anyone else; however, in ranks of antagonism, Nature is the main antagonist, while Thunderclap is a major. *Thunderclap is the main villain, but while Nature is the main antagonist. It can be okay if I do that, can't it? I'm not gonna do it unless it's okay, Dreadnine, and I'm sorry about trying to ban you permanently from the Smaug article. I'm sorry about that. By Misry6. I won't do it again. Masonrobledo (talk) 11:24, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Why would there be need for changes? Guys, if you keep changing it to main antagonist, you could be blocked, so please don't do that. Even though I think Thunderclap is the main antagonist, in this wiki he should be called a major antagonist. I'm just going to change it back to major antagonist, according to the rules. By Misry6. The bits in the trivia would be beyond irrelevant. As for calling Thunderclap the main "villain..." while that actually would be the correct usage, unfortunately, that's just going to inspire people to replace it with "antagonist" because seemingly nobody can differentiate between the terms. Let's leave it as "major antagonist." That's the least subjective we can get. [[User:Dreadnine| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:Dreadnine|no fun. '' ]] 03:51, December 25, 2015 (UTC) That would make more sense. Okay, we've had enough. This edit war has been going on for long enough, and if it continues, as Dreadnine said, it will be blocked for about 5 years or more. By Misry6. This out of all the villains I know are the worst in role suggestions. Now some websites I see are saying that he is the main antagonist like the Disney Wiki By ChasHades Thunderclap's survival confirmed One of the writers of The Good Dinosaur, Peter Sohn, confirmed that Thunderclap survived - https://twitter.com/PEETSOWN/status/740595927262449664 -- Aura24 (talk) 03:13, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Type of Villain change Pterosaurs were not dinosaurs. They were just flying reptiles, just people some people refer to them as "dinosaurs" and co-existed with the dinosaurs, that didn't make them dinosaurs. By ChaoticNick273 Foremost Villain? I'm confused. Why is Thunderclap considered as the "foremost villain" in this film? I mean, I understand that Arlo must control his fear of nature and all, but Thunderclap is indeed one of his biggest threats. LOL It's kinda funny that he is one of the only villains in this wiki who is considered a "foremost villain" rather than a "main villain" or "main antagonist". I still consider him the main antagonist. Remember, I don't consider nature as the main antagonist of the film, since it is not a character. LOL I mean, non-characters can be considered antagonists if you guys want. LOL I mean the tornado's in Twister are sometimes considered "antagonists" even if it is just nature. Plus, the storms in The Day After Tomorrow can be considered "antagonists" too but I remember making a page on here back when I was still new here, calling the storms the main antagonists of the movie. I even made the page of the wolves in the movie. They both got deleted due to the fact that they were not antagonists at all. Just a force of nature while the wolves are just starving and need to eat to survive. That is why I do not consider nature an "antagonist" and Thunderclap should be considered the film's main antagonist. But again, just my opinion. If you disagree with me, you can, but please be kind, respectful, and understandable and do not be rude. Hehe! VillainNut (talk) 07:19, February 18, 2020 (UTC)